1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a graphic user interface of a multimedia data processing device. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a multimedia data processing device and a graphic user interface providing method, which change an icon configuring a graphic user interface that is provided when searching the file of the multimedia data processing device based upon the usage history of a user and thus can provide both the information of multimedia data that are stored in a folder and a source device and the information of the usage history to the user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, when electronic devices such as Personal Computers (PCs) or Televisions (TVs) search files that are stored or external devices that are connected to them, each folder or connected devices are displayed as icons. Users may select the displayed icons to search a corresponding folder or the connected devices. Moreover, files may also be displayed as icons, and by selecting an icon representing a file, users may replay a corresponding file or perform various manipulations.
In a related art graphic user interface for file search, since icons that respectively represent files, folders and/or external devices are always and steadily displayed, any information may not be provided to users.
When searching files, a method is required which may use the files and folders in more various schemes.